A Cup of Tea
by InkAndJournal
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is lonely. His dog passed away a few weeks ago and Yuuko has her own family to take care of. So Yuuri is left to his own devices. When he finds two stray cats in the street, Yuuri's life is now teeming with happiness and maybe just a little bit of mystery.


Yuuri was lonely. Vicchan had died and his apartment was now lonelier than ever. In the places where Vicchan had breathed life into now only sat silence. Yuuri didn't have the heart to put away Vicchan's bed and toys away just yet, maybe live in the illusion that Vicchan was still at the vet's office for just a little longer. Yuuri sighed as he locked the door to his apartment. There would be no one to say good-bye to and no one to cuddle with anymore, he knew this. Yuuri trudged off to work with a heavy heart. Little did he know that just in a few hours, two bundles of surprises would be waiting for him.

"Yurio..." a gray maine coon whined as he and a blond tabby cat trudged through the streets of the Earthen city. The latter feline groaned as the former continued to whine, complaining of how tired his legs were.

"It's your own damn fault!" the smaller feline yowled in return. Why the hell did he agree to guard the damn prince as he searched for a mate?

"Yurio... can't we stop?" the gray feline whined once again.

"Stop calling me by that stupid nickname then we'll see!"

"Fine... look there's an umbrella!" The two cats rushed over and sat under said umbrella as it started to rain.

"This is not going well Victor."

"No not at all."

Yuuri sighed as his boss dismissed him to lunch. Yuuri was fortunate to have his house close to his work building so he was able to go home for an hour. He slid on his coat and grabbed his umbrella. Opening the door, he entered the rain. He walked home solemnly, lost in his thoughts. As he waited for the light to turn green, he felt warmth on his legs and he heard purring. Looking down he saw a gray maine coon curling around his legs.

What?

"H-Hey there little guy." Yuuri said, quietly as he hadn't used his voice for quite a bit. The cat looked up at him and Yuuri saw an ocean of blue and greens. The cat _mrrwed_ softly in reply. Yuuri heard quiet hissing coming from a corner and when he lifted his gaze he saw a smaller blond tabby with bright green eyes hissing fiercely at the gray cat. Yuuri noticed with a start the way the fur was hanging off of both cat's ribs. He didn't have the heart to leave them on the street, they looked like they needed food. He sighed softly.

"Come on, let's go to my place. I can get you some food." Yuuri said, smiling. The gray cat seemed to quiver with joy as Yuuri picked it up. At the moment he didn't care about the parasites that he could get from the said feline, it looked healthy enough. He looked at the blond cat, it looked torn from staying where it was dry to following the other cat. Yuuri laughed and opened the umbrella a little wider. The blond cat bolted from one umbrella to the next. Smiling softly, Yuuri walked home with the two cats.

Yuuri's building forbade more than one animal at a time in an apartment so Yuuri hid the gray cat in his bag and hoped the blond cat followed him. It did and Yuuri sighed with relief as the doorman let Yuuri go without saying anything.

Once inside his apartment, Yuuri let the gray cat out of his workbag and beckoned the blond cat into his living room.

"Now the question is what can you and what can you not eat." Yuuri murmured as he pulled out his laptop and typed in his question. A website popped up and Yuuri clicked it and quickly read through it. He wasn't planning on making katsudon, but it looked all clear. He grinned softly and gathered the items he would need.

Victor was enchanted by the human bean. The way his body moved as if it was creating music enticed him and the delicious smells coming from the black thing was doing nothing to ease Victor's excitement. Yurio had long since curled up in the corner of the bean's room (Victor had heard the bean call it home) and was currently sleeping. The bean hummed softly and Victor slipped in between his legs as he started to put the food in plates. The bean laughed.

"I'm almost done with the katsudon, don't worry." the bean said to Victor, who meowed happily. The bean laughed again and Victor decided that he loved the sound and wanted to hear it come from the bean's mouth more. The bean set two bowls down on the floor and took his own and sat on a black stump. Victor rushed to the bowl and started wolfing down the food. After a few bites he turned towards Yurio.

"The food's really good." he meowed. He saw the the blond bundle stir slightly.

"Save me some then." Yurio meowed back grumpily.

"Yurio~ come eat."

"Let me sleep."

"It has pork." With that, the blond tabby raced over and started sniffing the food lightly. Taking a little bit of meat into his mouth, Victor saw Yurio's eyes open wide with delight. Victor chuckled lightly as Yurio started to wolf down the dish. Victor returned to eating his own food, a bit slower now. The bean got up from where he was sitting and went to a big silver bowl that let out water when the bean pushed something. Victor licked the last bits of rice from his lips and sat next to the bean's leg. The bean looked down at Victor and chuckled slightly.

"You're just too cute to throw out into the streets again." the bean said. Victor _mrrwed_ softly. The bean laughed, "Alright, it's settled. Welcome to my apartment, my name is Katsuki Yuuri." Victor purred with joy and excitement as the bean scratched behind his ears with his wet hand. Yurio finished his food and cautiously approached the purring maine coon and kneeling bean - no Yuuri.

"Now what should I call you?" Yuuri mused as he continued to scratch behind Victor's ears, who looked at Yuuri with happy eyes, "How about you be Sora, for your eyes of course, and your friend will be..." Yuuri looked at the blond tabby, "Hmm... I know, Chibi! You're so small and petite, it makes perfect sense." Yurio looked taken aback and Victor's shoulder's shook with silent laughter. Yuuri laughed and picked Victor up, who purred into Yuuri's shoulder.

"But now you both need a bath. Who knows what you gathered from the street." Yuuri said as he opened a door.

The baths could've gone better in Yuuri's opinion. Sora seemed perfectly willing to let Yuuri wash him, but Chibi on the other hand... he didn't scratch Yuuri but he kept on yowling and making a racket. Only when Sora came and hissed at Chibi, did he quiet down. When he finished drying Chibi's fur, he checked the time and realized that he would be late to work if he didn't leave.

"Ah shit!" Yuuri exclaimed and quickly gathered his bag and coat. He quickly looked outside, it had stopped raining thank god. He set down two bowls of water and unlocked the door.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." he said, giving Sora one last scratch behind his ears. Chibi remained on the couch. He smiled and shut the door, locking it before walking off.

"Chibi hmm?" Victor said in human bean tongue as he leaped to where Yurio was snoozing lightly.

"Shut up geezer." Yurio grumbled, curling up tighter. Victor laughed as he released his cat form. Dark pink energy surrounded Victor and a human took the cat's place. His short gray hair covered the circlet that showed who he was in the cat-sith kingdom. Long gray ears poked out from the top of his head. He was wearing a shirt that exposed some of his chest with a pink jacket with sleeves to his elbows and long, black gloves that showed his fingers. The jacket was decorated with gold chains and two shimmering, translucent pink fabrics hung to his mid-thigh. His legs were covered with tight black slacks and black dress shoes adorned his feet. A fluffy gray tail rested next to his leg. He sighed and rested his arms behind his head.

"It feels so good to be human again." Victor hummed as he opened his blue eyes.

"You still have a tail and ears idiot." Yurio said into his tail.

"Fair point."

"Stop talking like you're eighty." Victor laughed and stood up. He walked to the window and saw Yuuri sprinting down the street. He smiled and held a hand to his blushing cheek.

"Do not tell me you are falling in love with him." Yurio called from the coach.

"I might be." Victor answered, eyes still fixated on Yuuri's shrinking figure.

A/N: this wont be very long lol probs like 6 chapters or somethin. That being said this is just a cute little stress reliever.


End file.
